This invention relates to a road travelling trailer mounted refrigerated container adapted to transport receptacles of liquid refreshments to be dispensed at a point of use directly from the container through facilities provided thereon.
Various forms and types of portable refreshment wagons have previously been designed for use within limited areas such as by street vendors and in public areas such as railway stations, sporting and entertainment areas and the like as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 321,970, 683,662, 1,772,111 and 1,979,549 and one of the important objects of the present invention is to provide a trailer mounted refrigerated container for liquid refreshments adapted to be towed by a motor vehicle to any selected site.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container of the above class which includes means for dispensing the transported beverages directly from the container at its selected destination.
A further object herein is to provide a trailer mounted container as characterized having a capacity for travelling speeds over short or long distances and on roadways comparable to that of the towing motor vehicle.
The foregoing objects and such further objects as may appear herein, or be hereinafter pointed out, together with the advantages of this invention will be more fully discussed and developed in the more detailed description of the accompanying drawings.